


Further Apart

by papillon_coeur (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, and akaashi, but who knows, dunno where this is headed, man whore kuroo, maybe some bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/papillon_coeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma loves Kuroo. He doesn't know it yet, or he's just denying it. <br/>Kuroo loves Kenma, and he's quite aware of it. He is full of self-doubt and is convinced Kenma doesn't like him the same, so to distract himself, he ends up hooking up with random people he meets, which in the end stresses out Kenma.<br/>Kenma doesn't know how to tell Kuroo that he's uncomfortable with it, so he tolerates and endures it, not knowing what to do. <br/>In the end, they grow further apart.</p><p>(Rated M because I'm paranoid...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Kenma's apartment was quiet - besides the music of his video game - unnaturally quiet. Kenma figured it was because Kuroo wasn't there. He was out with his girlfriend.

The bleach-blond boy stared at the screen, focused on the boss battle, which was actually quite difficult.

"Izanagi!"His character yelled as he switched Personas-

He was actually happy that Kuroo had left (would that make him a bad friend?). With all the complaining and whining, obnoxious laughing, having all of his friends over and bringing his girlfriends over to do acts that will not be spoken of here, Kenma never got the peace he needed to concentrate on his games.

He glanced at the clock, it was already three in the morning and Kuroo should've been back hours ago. Kenma shrugged it off, not wanting to think about what his friend could be doing now.

°•°•°

3:40, right on time.

He heard the door slam open, followed by giggles and moans of pleasure. Kenma rolled his eyes and put his headphones on - time for Of Mice and Men on full blast.  
Kenma continued playing his game, ignoring his room-mate and his loud counterpart stumble down the hall while sucking each others faces off. Gross.

Once he was sure they had successfully made it into Kuroo's room and closed the door, Kenma walked down the hall, to the front door.

Sure enough, they'd left it wide open. Kenma shut the door, making sure to lock it, he put up the shoes that and been taken off in such a rush and fixed a crooked picture of the Nekoma volleyball team and a tilted lampshade.

Kenma cringed as he walked past Kuroo's door, even with music, he could hear things he'd rather not.

Thankfully, his room was at the end of the hallway.

He stepped back into his dark room, illuminated only by the screen of his TV, which he shut off, not caring about the boss battle anymore.

One word was on his mind. Sleep. Precious fucking beauty sleep.

The next morning (well, practically that same morning but oh well), Kenma felt absolutely horrible. Like he'd slept on a pile of rocks. He yawned as he stretched, sighing as he cracked his back. He slipped on his slippers, which Kuroo had bought for him years ago. They were black and had two cat eyes and a pair if triangle shaped ears. Ironically, Kenma didn't particularly get along with cats.

He walked to open his door when he heard a female voice laugh in the kitchen. Funny, Kuroo usually only did one night stands, now they're cooking for him too?

He opened the door when the smell of bacon found its way into Kenma's nostrils.

He walked into the living room, where Kuroo was seated, watching random cartoons on the TV.

When the black-haired male noticed Kenma's presence, he smiled. "Kozume!" he yelled, irritably loud. Kenma only waved back and sat on the recliner opposite of the enthusiastic man.  
"Morning! Want some bacon? " he asked, again, loudly.

"Actually, I've made plans for the morning. " he lied, getting up from his chair and walking back to his room.

He took out his phone and texting the first person he thought of, Shouyou.

Kenma  
-Hey, can I come over for a while?-

The reply came quick, as expected from someone like Shouyou.

Shouyou  
-kk. Want some foods?? ill get the sleeping mat out 4 u (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ-

Kenma replied and quickly got dressed and clothes packed. Although he'd only ask to stay for a while, he'd probably stay for the weekend. Hinata lived only three stations away, but Kenma packed as many portable game devices that he could.

He found himself somewhat excited to see his friend again. It had been at least a year since last time.

He tried to make his way through the house without any questions, but of course, that was impossible.

"Where are you going? " Kuroo asked from the dining room.

"I'm staying at Shouyou's" He replied.

Kuroo scoffed.

Kenma rushed to the door, hoping to avoid any more questions.

°•°•°

The train ride was boring and uneventful, luckily it was mostly empty. It was three in the afternoon when Kenma arrived at Shouyou's station.

He saw the energetic red head bouncing around at the platform.  
The said boy instantly spotted Kenma in the small crowd of people and began waving frantically at the other.

Kenma waved back, "Long time no see. "

"Hey, Kenma!!" he laughed as he tackled Kenma with a hug. Hinata was still small enough to wrap himself around Kenma's body and hang there like a baby koala, so that's what he did.

Kenma dragged the enthusiastic air-head through the station, growing tired of the added weight.

"Anyways, I put out the futon so you cam stay the night and I bought ingredients to make Daigaku Imo oh and Tamago Kake Gohan! You can help since I suck at cooking. Also, my house is a mess with Kageyama studying abroad. Also, I need some help with chemistry homework. " Hinata said loudly, now off of Kenma, although his arms were placed tightly around the blond's arm. Every now and then, they'd get weird and questioning looks from the people at the station, but Hinata seemed oblivious to them.

"How's Tobio and his studies?" Kenma finally cut in, not really caring about what Hinata had been talking about.

Hinata's eyes lit up more (if that was even possible) at the mention of his friend.

"We Skype every week. He's made a lot of friends in the US. Man, America's so cool! He even taught me some words and phrases. Right now, he's in New York Shitty." Hinata smiled proudly, saying New York City in English.

"Actually, it's pronounced City." Kenma corrected him. Hinata shrugged.

"How's Kuroo?"

Kenma then shrugged, "Fine, I guess."  
Kuroo had been out and about so much lately that Kenma barely got to see him.

They had made it back to Hinata's apartment only fifteen minutes later. It was small and cluttered. There were random trinkets and stuffed animals placed around the apartment. On the coffee table, there were stacks of paper, as well as on the counters and floors.

"Sorry, it's so messy... " The ginger scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kenma shook his head, "It's fine."

"Your futons in my room! " Hinata pointed down the hall, "We can stay up playing video games! I got some new ones!

You can check them out when you put your bags in there, I'll be in the kitchen gettin' the ingredients ready for dinner."

Kenma nodded and went to Hinata's room, which was surprisingly cleaner than the rest of the apartment.  
He set his bag down on the futon and walked over to the shelf Hinata kept all his games.  
The collection was large, not as large as Kenma's, though Kenma could point out which games were new and the games that Hinata had when he last visited.

Kenma took out a few that caught his eye, mostly one's he's already played, and set them on the TV stand to play later.  
He then joined his ginger friend in the kitchen.

°•°•°

"Holy crap! Kenma!" Hinata screamed as flames arose in the pan.

"Help! hELP OH MY GOD! THE EGGS ARE BURNING HOLY HELL!" Hinata continued screaming as Kenma rushed to the small fire with a box of baking powder.

Kenma pushed Hinata out of the way as he took hold of the pan.

"WHAT THE HECK KENMA! BE CAREFUL! THIS ISN'T CALSIFER! YOU'RE NO HOWL! " The ginger screamed as Kozume smothered the flames with the baking soda and quickly brought the burnt pan to the sink, cooling it down.

"Let's just make sandwiches." Kenma finally whispered.

Hinata nodded in agreement and took out a loaf of bread and some other foods from the fridge.

Kenma was slicing some tomatoes when his phone buzzed. He set aside the fruit to check his phone.

Kuroo  
-heyy when r u comin'back I'm lonely :'( -

Kenma rolled his eyes, putting his cell face down onto the counter and only a few minutes later it buzzed again.

Kuroo  
-I know u read it man-  
-are you mad at me-  
-what did I do this time??? -

Kenma put his phone on silence.

"What's wrong? Who's that? " Hinata asked.

"Kuroo. " Kenma had finished making the sandwiches and handed Hinata a plate.

Hinata jumped up excitedly, "Thanks, Kenma! "

The rest of the night, the two stayed up and played some video games, ignoring the multiple texts from Kuroo.

Word count:1450


	2. two

"Thanks for letting me stay for the weekend, Shouyou," Kenma smiled softly at his friend.

The ginger smiled, showing a line of teeth, "No biggie! I had fun!"

The bullet train pulled into the station, Hinata gave Kenma a quick hug. The blond felt his muscles tense, but he hugged Hinata back.

The train ride was again, uneventful, Kenma recalled all events that happened within only two days at Shouyou's. They had caught eggs on fire, broke the coffee table, shattered a window, cracked a mirror, broke a string off of Kageyama's guitar, shredded the electric bills in the shredder, dropped the water bill in the sink (which was full of water) and much, much more. Thinking back to it, most of it was actually Hinata's doing.

Kenma pulled out his PSP and debated on whether he should play Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.

×××××

It was 9:47. Kenma stood outside his dorm, keys hanging from his slender fingers. He slowly unlocked the door, dreading to be back. He stopped midway in opening door. He could still turn back and stay Yaku's house or something.

He could've.

"Kenma?" A voice called from the inside of the dorm. The setter sighed, pushing the door open, entering the genkan. He slipped off his converse and dropped his keys on the tray. He heard feet pounding on the hardwood floor.

Kuroo walked into the hallway, waving at Kenma. "You're home," Kenma stated.

The dark haired male nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" Kenma shrugged, walking past Kuroo, who was still smiling. "How was the trip?" He asked.

Kenma shrugged for the second time within the past minute, "It was nice." He said, walking past the taller male. He travelled into the living room, where Game of Thrones was turned on.

Kenma bid Kuroo a goodnight and travelled to his room.

Kenma found it difficult to fall asleep that night, but when he did, he was out like a light.

×××××

He woke up the next morning to loud music playing from in the room next for his, the shower was running.

"Wake me up!" He heard Kuroo yell.

Female vocals from Kuroo's phone followed then Kuroo proceeded, "I can't wake up!"

Kenma checked his phone, 7:32.

With a groan, the blond fell backwards into his bed. It was far too early to be dealing with this. Plus, the neighbours were going time be pissed.

Kenma knocked on the wall next to the bathroom, there was another knock from Kuroo, but the singing didn't stop.

"Oh my god." He sighed, climbing out of his bed. Kozume walked into the bathroom, turning off Kuroo's speakers.

"Shut up, Jesus Christ, It's seven in the morning."

Kuroo laughed but didn't respond. Kozume shrugged and trudged back to his room. He should've started getting ready for his morning lectures at nine , but he climbed back into his bed and fell asleep.

When Kozume woke again, it was the fault of an announcement the apartment complex had made. He heard birds chirping and he glanced out the window, the sun had already risen.

10:42. Kozume cursed, he must've slept through his alarm clock.

The blond had already missed the first class, the second lecture would be over soon.

Since he still had an hour and a half before he needed to get ready for his next class, he decided to watch television for awhile.

He walked into the kitchen, going to make himself a bowl of cereal. Kozume discovered a note on the counter.

'Dear Kozume,

I ate all the cereal so there is no more. I also drank all of the coffee. I'm really sorry, I brought you a Boston creme doughnut and some pudding (W ͜ʖ ͡°)

Have a nice day,

Kuroo'

Kozume sighed, opening the fridge to find three containers of pudding and a small box in the fridge.

His lips quirked upwards as he grabbed the box and a pudding cup. Kozume walked to the living room and fell on the couch, turning on the television to Netflix.

×××××

After an episode of a random show, Kozume glanced at the clock.

He had thirty minutes to get ready and go to his afternoon classes. Kozume jumped up from the couch and walked into the bathroom.

"You should've got this done this when you woke up." He told himself, turning the faucet.

He took a quick shower and quickly began dressing after he dried off.

He had about twenty minutes before class and his hair was still soaked. He lightly padded it with his towel. Tetsuro had broken the hair drier and he didn't want to make his hair frizzy by ruffling it.

Kozume walked around the house, combing through his hair. Some of it had dried already and had begun curling. He hated his hair being wet, Kuroo called it 'Hobbit Hair'.

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes to walk to campus, so Kozume would have to leave in a few minutes.

He sighed, staring at the mirror, he grimaced and his hair. Nothing he could do about it now. Kozume grabbed his bag and his phone, slipping on red converse as he walked out the door.

He made it on time to the lecture and sat next to his only friends in that class, Akaashi Keiji.

Keiji looked up from the book in his hand and smiled softly, "Hey, Kenma." he greeted him with a calm, warm voice.

Kenma nodded and sat without a word.

The teacher spoke up over all the commotion and conversations and the class fell silent for the lecture to begin.

Somewhere in the middle of the lecture, Kenma became disinterested and he lost focus, glancing around the classroom and staring off into space.

×××××

It was six in the afternoon, Kenma was walking with Keiji, neither of them talking. He found himself staring at his friend's delicate features, his smooth jawline and soft, pale skin. His half-lidded eyes that were a soothing dark-green. He would openly admit that Keiji is beautiful because it's true and just about everyone knows it.

"Do you want to go to the sweets shop?" Keiji asked out of nowhere.

Kenma shrugged, "Sure, "

The sweets shop was a little further away than both their apartments, so they decided to take the bus.

They arrived at the shop and ordered some pastries before sitting down across from each other.

Keiji looked straight at Kenma, "What's wrong?" he didn't hesitate at all.

Kenma shrugged, "What do you mean?"

Keiji drummed his fingers on the table top, "You haven't been talking much-"

"I don't really ever talk at all," Kenma interjected.

Keiji sighed, "But you haven't talked at all." Kenma shrugged and told Keiji that he was fine.

Keiji probably didn't believe him, "Ok, then." his voice showed that he was unconvinced.

A waitress came over and gave them their pastries. They ate, Keiji paid and they left. It was another silent bus ride.

×××××

When Kenma walked into his apartment, the lights were off and it was quiet.

Down the hall, he could see a dim light that flashed every now and then; the television must be on.

He walked down the hallway to find Kuroo passed out on the couch, late night infomercials played on the television.

There were few beer cans on the table and on the floor, Kenma's face immediately scrunched up his nose and his lips fell into a frown.

He switched off the television and began picking up beer cans and tossing them into the trash bin. He had made multiple trips back and forth from the kitchen before he had cleaned the beer cans, only able to carry about four at a time.

He stared at Kuroo, who reeked of alcohol and perfume. Kenma scoffed and threw a blanket over his friend.

"Good night, Tetsuro." Kenma turned to leave, but something caught his hand. He glanced down and his eyes widened in surprise.

Kuroo had intertwined his fingers with Kenma, staring through half-lidded eyes.

"G'night, Ken..." he stopped half way through as his eyes fell closed.

Kenma felt heat rush through his body, his hands became clammy and his cheeks burned a deep red.

He pulled his hands away from Kuroo's and for the first time, he acted without thinking. He bent down and gingerly pecked the bed-heads forehead with great hesitation.

Kuroo had no reaction, and with that, Kenma made a beeline to his room.

It was quite difficult to fall asleep that night, but when he did, he had an awfully weird dream. He couldn't recall it, all events were a blur. He woke up feeling warm and sick. 

That morning, Kuroo hadn't spoken to him, he barely even glanced toward Kenma. The tension in the air was unbearably awkward and silent, so Kenma was glad when Kuroo left to get to his classes.

Throughout their whole friendship, this had never happened. They were always comfortable around each other, there was never any tension in the silence. They were as close as could be, why did Kenma have to go and ruin it now?

What had he done?


End file.
